Coincidence
by Mac Black
Summary: Coincidence. Forget destiny, forget fate. Harry didn’t believe in fate. He believed in coincidence. And that’s all it was. A coincidence. Because there is no way that it was ‘meant to happen’. Not a chance. HPDM slash, don't own characters. plz rea


Coincidence. Forget destiny, forget fate. Harry didn't believe in fate. He believed in coincidence. And that's all it was. A coincidence. Because there is no way that it was 'meant to happen'. Not a chance.

It was sheer coincidence that led Harry to the muggle hotel in the first place. He had intended on staying at the Leaky Cauldron, like he normally would, but before he got within the vicinity, it started to rain. Very heavily. Unable to cast an impermeable spell on himself for fear of a muggle seeing him in the act, he ducked into the nearest building. It happened to be a cosy looking hotel. And, as he was sitting in the lobby enjoying a glass of muggle alcohol (something called 'scotch'), the rain continued to beat down. And he wondered if he even needed to go to the Leaky Cauldron at all. After all, he _was_ at a hotel. Plus, here, he wouldn't run into anyone he didn't want to. The initial buzz of being everyone's favourite person (once the war had finished for ever) had long since worn off, and he was getting sick of all the attention. It was nice to be normal for a change.

_Maybe I'll just stay here for tonight. Relax. And then tomorrow, work._ Harry shuddered. He wasn't quite ready to get back into everything, but he didn't really have much of a choice. He was needed. _I'll worry about tomorrow when it comes,_ Harry thought.

The front door to the hotel opened, interrupting Harry's train of thought. He choked on his drink when he recognised the figure standing, dripping wet and looking absolutely stunning, in the doorway. It was Draco Malfoy. Star spy for the light and second-most-famous war hero. Shit. This was not good. Harry slid down in his seat, hoping that the sopping wet ex-colleague of his would not see him. Too late. Draco's gaze swept over the lobby, and his eyes widened momentarily when he saw Harry, although he quickly covered it with a mask of indifference before turning away and heading to the bar.

Harry allowed himself a sigh of relief. _Ok, so he saw me, and he's not going to do anything about it. Good. This is good. We have nothing to say to each other. Not since-_

"Harry?" A voice came from behind him. Fuck. "Uh-" Draco cleared his throat and looked away, slightly embarrassed as Harry whirled around to face him. "Do you think I could sit down?"

"Sure, Draco. Go ahead." Harry said, surprising himself. Although it was commonly thought (thanks mostly to Witch Weekly) that Harry and Draco had become best friends over the course of the war and afterwards, and although it was true that they had put aside their differences and indeed become quite civil with each other, there was still a tension between them that neither of them seemed to want to address.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, plopping unceremoniously (and, Harry thought, uncharacteristically) onto the empty lounge chair beside Harry.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry commented, allowing a small smile to surface.

"Well, I've sworn to myself that I would never admit this to anyone, but, it seems all the media attention is getting on my nerves. So much so, in fact, that I'm getting out of here. Tomorrow."

"Ah, so the great, attention-seeking Draco Malfoy finally wants some peace and quiet?" Harry joked light heartedly, drawing a grin from his companion. "Tell me, Draco. Where are you going?"

"Grenobles. France. Can't bring myself to leave Europe, and besides… I've always wanted to learn French. It's all very well using a translation charm, but there's just something that excites me about actually being able to speak and understand a foreign language."

"Take me with you," Harry begged.

"Are you serious! The great Harry Potter seeks the company of Slytherin scum Draco Malfoy?"

"Well, let's just say I'd put up with a lot to get away from here."

"Why don't you, then? Come, I mean. I wouldn't mind the company, despite our… history."

"History?"

"For want of a better word, yes. Come on Harry, we've never really been friends."

"I know, but somehow right now it seems hard to imagine how we ever didn't get on."

"I know what you mean. I guess there are just some things you can't go through with someone without ending up closer, somehow," Draco mused.

"I wish I could."

"You wish you could what?"

"Go. With you. But I can't, I've got to… well to be honest I've got a job starting tomorrow."

"Ah. I see. Something top secret, no doubt?"

"Secret from you? Nah, you've proved your loyalty a hundred times over."

"Or just the once."

"Yeah but that 'once' was you saving my life."

"Don't mention it," Draco waved his hand good naturedly. "So what are you doing, then?"

"Ministry work… As you know, there's still a few Death Eaters out there, trying desperately to regroup and find a new master… It seems that the Ministry is incapable of doing any anti-Dark work without my approval."

"Or without your genius, you mean. No one can sniff out Dark magic like you." Draco said, with just a hint of pride in his voice.

"Yeah, well… I was trying modesty… for a change…" Harry muttered, blushing but looking pleased with the praise at the same time.

There was a comfortable pause in the conversation, in which Draco took the opportunity to analyse his surroundings. Harry, on the other hand, chose to analyse his companion. He found that old, almost forgotten feelings began to resurface, and felt himself heating up.

Draco had certainly matured throughout the war and after. At twenty-four, his white blond hair framed his face elegantly, while his blue-grey eyes, usually cold and distant, sparkled with interest as he looked around the room. He was well built, a far cry from the scrawny boy Harry knew at the end of school and throughout the war.

"You've been working out," Harry accused, before he could stop himself. Draco turned sharply, fixing Harry with a glare before realising that he was not being teased. Draco stared into Harry's eyes – they had always intrigued Draco – and saw that they were sparkling with – was that a hint of desire? Draco searched Harry's gaze, looking for insight. Feelings that Draco had thought he had left behind with the war suddenly hit him full force. He blushed, and stood up abruptly.

"Uh. I think it's time for another drink. Do you want one?" He asked, deliberately not looking at Harry.

"Sure," Harry replied, slightly dazed from the look he had just caught in Draco's eyes. Was it possible, that after all this time, trying to suppress his feelings, that Draco felt it too? Harry had always known that his reluctance to become closer to Draco was because of his intense attraction to the boy, but he had never entertained the thought that the attraction might be mutual.

Draco returned shortly with two scotches. Harry thought that he looked distinctly uncomfortable, and decided that, after over three years, it was time to breach the subject he had avoided for so long.

"Why is it do you think we were never friends? I mean, even during the war when we were on the same side, and you were friends with everyone else, you still… avoided me, somewhat. I mean, we were friendly, but we weren't _friends_."

"Did you want to be friends?" Draco asked, wondering why he was surprised at the thought.

"I did. I do," Harry added, meaningfully. Draco sighed, feeling his stomach drop a bit. Well, if friends was all that Harry wanted…

"Then let's be friends, Harry." Harry saw the disappointment in Draco's face and decided that his suspicions were correct.

"No," he said, then realising what he had done, clapped a hand over his mouth and blushed furiously.

"No! Do you think it was easy for me to say that, _Potter_? After all this time, when we've never been friends, and you… you just sit here, talking about wanting to be friends and then I go out on a limb and say, 'let's be friends,' and you say NO!" Draco realised that he was shouting, and that he wasn't really making sense, but he was past caring. He couldn't believe that Harry was playing games with him. After everything they'd been through.

"Draco, please sit down, you don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly, _Potter_. I don't know why I ever- you're such an arsehole, you know that?" Draco, who had stood up at some point during his long rant, turned and left quickly, heading up to his room no doubt.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called after him, uncaring that the entire roomful of muggles was watching them with interest. Harry ran to the elevator, but the doors closed before he got to it. Draco glared at him as the doors closed between them.

Harry immediately went to the front desk, which was thankfully out of view from where the scene had just taken place and politely enquired as to the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy's room.

"Mr Malfoy is staying in room 706, sir."

"Thankyou," Harry said, before rushing off to the elevators. Once inside, he hit the seventh floor button and drummed his fingers impatiently on the elevator wall. He didn't have a plan. All he knew was that he needed to sort this out before they went their separate ways, possibly for another three years. Who knew?

"Draco?" Harry called as he knocked on the door. "Draco, please open the door, you misunderstood me. I _do _want to be friends!" Harry found himself getting slightly emotional as there was no sound coming from the other side of the door. "How could I not?" Harry leaned his back against the door, sighing heavily. "You have such a short bloody temper. Just like me. I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said softly.

The door opened without warning, and Harry, still leaning on it, toppled backwards into Draco, who managed to catch him. Harry, blushing profusely, extracted himself from Draco's arms and said, "Of course I want to be your friend, you idiot! There's nothing I've wanted more, these three years past." Draco raised an eyebrow delicately, causing Harry to blush further. "Well, almost nothing."

"Sit down then, and spill," Draco said, steering Harry to the sofa.

"Uh… actually, the only thing I've wanted more," Harry took a breath, mind racing for the best way to put it, "is to not be alone." He finished, smiling inwardly. This plan would not fail.

"Oh? And since when has the most eligible bachelor in Wizarding England ever felt alone?"

"Since the most eligible bachelor in Wizarding England decided that he was attracted to men," Harry said, looking at Draco pointedly.

"Anyone in particular?" Draco enquired, feeling short of breath as Harry leaned closer to him.

Harry feigned a look of contemplation. "Hmm, no, not really," he said, smirking slightly and leaning in further to press his lips against Draco's lightly. Draco immediately leaned into the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup Harry's cheek. Harry pulled away slightly and wound his arms around Draco, looking at him intently. Draco allowed his fingers to brush over Harry's lips and Harry closed his eyes, sighing blissfully.

It was exactly a year ago that Harry had last entered this particular hotel. Since then, much had happened. His job rounding up the last of the Death Eaters had taken the better part of six months, and the better part of his energy. He had spent the next two months relaxing and recuperating, and the last four away. He had finally been to France and learned French, although after only four months in Paris he was still far from fluent. Although he had stayed in Paris, Harry had spent over a week in Grenobles, trying to track Draco down. But, as he had expected, the wizard had made himself virtually non-existent. Harry had known that when a wizard as powerful as Draco Malfoy did not wish to be found, he would not be.

Harry had returned to London only a week ago, and was now preparing himself for a position teaching at his old school. _Hogwarts_, Harry thought. _It'll be good to go back._ Gazing around the lobby with interest, Harry thought back to the last time he had been here.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, letting them get used to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. He felt a moment of panic, before he realised that he was not due at the Ministry until that evening. His work would take place under the cover of darkness. He sighed, not looking forward to the event, and snuggled closer to the body in bed next to him. Draco snuggled back, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"_Good morning," Draco whispered, propping himself onto his elbows and gazing at Harry._

"_Mmm. Sure is," Harry agreed, pulling Draco down for another, longer, kiss. When he was satisfied, he pulled away slightly and said, "what time does your portkey leave?"_

"_Twelve noon," Draco responded, sighing and checking his muggle watch. "Great. It's eleven already." Harry groaned. _

"_Can you get a later one?" he whinged, "I don't have to be at the Ministry til five."_

"_If I could, I would. But I got the last available permit to portkey to France. As it is, I have to portkey to a different region and then apparate to Grenobles. You know how tight the Ministry is with that kind of thing. Too many wizards arriving in the same area can cause suspicion."_

"_Yeah, I know." Harry sighed, getting out of bed and reaching for his shirt. "I should leave you to get organised, I guess."_

"_Harry, I-"_

"_Draco," Harry interrupted, "don't. I… my job, it's… unstable, to say the least, I don't want to get involved in anything… just incase-"_

"_It's ok, don't finish. I understand, I just wish… never mind," Draco finished lamely._

"_I wish we'd worked this out sooner. I could've… wait, I could, that is, if you think I should-"_

"_What?"_

"_I could cancel the job,"_

"_No, you couldn't," Draco said simply. Harry understood. Draco was right. He knew Harry too well. Harry couldn't refuse the Ministry, not because of the reactions of others, but because he couldn't let himself leave others in need._

"_Damn my own heroics," Harry muttered, pulling on his pants. Draco chuckled. "Well, I should go." Harry said, looking at Draco sadly. "Thanks."_

"_Don't thank me," Draco said with a hint of anger in his voice. "You make it sound like I did it for you. Since when do I ever think of anyone but myself?"_

"_Right. You're right. Well, bye," Harry said, kissing Draco on the cheek and heading towards the door. _

"_Be careful," Draco whispered softly._

"_I always am."_

Harry sighed softly, knowing full well why he'd come to this particular hotel on this particular night. Somewhere, deep down, he was hoping that Draco would be there. He knew it was ridiculous, but… still. It was his best shot. If Draco still felt anything for him, he might…

Harry scolded himself for his stupidity. Instead of drowning his sorrows in muggle alcohol, he decided to go up to his room. He needed a shower.

Draco Malfoy swept into the hotel, looking more than a little harassed. An encounter with his least favourite Weasley had just made his day. He walked up to the front desk and spoke to the concierge.

"I'd like room 706, please. If it's free," Draco smiled slightly. Manners were something he did not lose with his temper. Except that one time. His smile widened as he remembered the immediate effect of calling Harry Potter an arsehole. It had resulted in absolutely mind-blowing sex.

"I'm sorry sir, but that room has been taken. By a mister Potter, it would seem. Room 708, right next door is free, if you'd like."

Draco's mind was in overdrive. Was it possible? He realised the concierge was staring at him and replied quickly. "That's perfect, thank you." As he accepted the key Draco flashed the man a wide smile. Whistling, he pocketed the key and entered the lobby.

It only took one look around to notice that Harry was not there. Feeling slightly disappointed at his runaway assumption that a Potter had to be Harry, he got into the elevator and headed up to his room.

Draco arrived on the seventh floor and passed room 706 as he headed to 708. _I wonder, _he thought, turning abruptly and stopping right outside room 706. Before he had a chance to chicken out, he knocked twice. Then he glanced at the doorknob and noticed the 'do not disturb' sign. Oh, god. What if it wasn't Harry at all? What if it was some couple having sex? What if it was Harry with someone else? Oh, god.

Just as Draco was about to turn and run, the door opened. Draco's jaw dropped at the sight before him. It was a very wet, very sexy, only half covered with a towel around the waist, Harry Potter. Wordlessly, Harry opened the door wider to admit Draco. Draco entered, just as silently, allowing himself a small smile. He'd seen the beautiful green eyes light up at the sight of him. So Harry was still interested. Perfect.

"Have a seat, I'll be back in a moment." Harry said, gesturing to the sofa and disappearing into the bathroom. Draco sat, expertly conjuring a bottle of scotch, two glasses and a bucket of ice. He scooped ice into the glasses and poured some scotch into both.

A few minutes later a fully dressed and quite bemused Harry walked in to find Draco contentedly sipping at a scotch and holding another out to him, with just a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I see you've improved your conjuring," Harry teased.

"I see you haven't," Draco retorted, smiling. Harry simply raised an eyebrow, and looked pointedly over Draco's shoulder. Draco turned, and immediately blushed. Harry had, quite immaturely, and quite wandlessly, conjured an ice sculpture of Draco. Naked.

"Ok, Potter. You win."

"I always win," Harry said, and Draco had to agree. "So, Draco, are you going to tell me why you came knocking at the door of my hotel room?"

"I… well, the concierge told me a mister Potter was staying in this room, and I just thought I'd… check. Up. On you. You know, see if you're alright and everything." Inwardly, Draco cursed. Could he be any more obvious? Harry was probably scared shitless. Who needed a lovesick little puppy following their every move?

When Harry smiled, Draco was surprised. "Of course, I understand. Needed to see if I was all in one piece?" He asked, eyes sparkling with desire.

Draco didn't answer. Instead, he reached up and grabbed Harry, pulling him down into an intense kiss. Harry started to respond, then pulled away quickly. Draco frowned, confused.

"Wait, are you going anywhere tomorrow?" He asked, smiling sheepishly. Draco relaxed, stroking Harry's cheek absently.

"No. Are you?"

"No. Are you going anywhere in the near future?" Draco's breath caught in his throat. Why was Harry asking him about the future? Did he want a relationship?

"No," Draco responded slowly.

"Will you go out with me?"

Draco looked at Harry; saw the way the other man bit his lip nervously, took in the tousled hair and intense green stare, and realised, suddenly, that he'd wanted nothing more for almost five years.

"If I say yes will you kiss me?" Draco asked, teasing.

"Draco, I'm serious," Harry said, frowning slightly.

"So am I," Draco responded, pulling Harry in for another kiss. "Yes," he whispered, just before their lips met. Harry deepened the kiss as he started pulling Draco in the direction of the bed.

"Hang on, one second," Draco said, pulling away and concentrating hard on the ice sculpture Harry had conjured earlier. Harry, who was busy kissing Draco's neck, did not notice the new addition to the sculpture. Draco, satisfied, allowed Harry to take him to the bed.

"Wait," Harry said, rolling out from under Draco and looking at him sceptically. "Was that a 'yes', because you wanted to get into my pants or a real 'yes, I want to go out with you,'?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "That was a 'yes, I want to go out with you, you prat. And I've already been in your pants. Three times, now, if you're counting," Draco added slyly, inching towards Harry, hoping for another kiss. Suddenly the ice sculpture caught Draco's eye and he smirked. Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Not bad," he said, appraising the statue with his eyes. An equally naked Harry Potter now knelt in front of Draco, and was, by the looks of things, giving the blond a blow job. "A bit of wishful thinking, eh?"

"Wishful thinking? I think not, Harry. That, is the future. Actually, the very near future, if my prediction serves me correctly."

"Your ploy, you mean."

"Ploy? Never! You can't resist me," Draco said suggestively.

"Ok, you sneaky Slytherin," Harry said softly, leaning down over Draco and allowing their lips to meet briefly. "Right, well, I'm off to the shower," Harry said, rather matter-of-factly, jumping up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. He smirked, deliberately putting a sway in his step: he knew Draco would be watching. _3…2…1…_

"Hey! Wait for me, Harry," Draco said seductively, following Harry and grabbing him around the waist before spinning him around and kissing him passionately.

"Once isn't enough for you in one morning, obviously," Harry commented, barely managing to conceal his desire under a self-satisfied smirk. His plan had worked. "We should go out and do something, at some point," he added lightly.

"Yes. Well. That can come later. But you're right, we need to shower. Now," Draco added, literally forcing Harry into the bathroom.

"So," Draco said, pausing to take a sip of his coffee, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I actually need to go to Diagon Alley… I need to buy some new robes."

"Robes? What for? Don't you usually wear muggle clothes?" Draco asked, gazing at Harry with interest.

"Well… I, uh… That is to say… Actually I'm surprised this didn't come up in conversation last night… I'm going to teach flying at Hogwarts this year. Madame Hooch has retired."

"You're joking," Draco said, staring at Harry blankly.

"Uh… no, I'm not. Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

Draco, recovering from his initial shock was indeed grinning like an idiot. "I'm taking up the Defence post! Snape's finally retiring, so I've got his old job as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor!"

"Are you serious? That's fantastic, congratulations. I'm really proud of you, Draco," Harry said sincerely.

"I would have thought you'd take the Defence position," Draco commented offhandedly.

"Well… McGonagall did offer it to me, but… I honestly don't think I could handle any more anti-Dark action, even if it's just teaching. So I suggested you. I didn't think she'd follow my advice, though. Looks like she's finally gotten over the old house grudge."

"Thanks. You have no idea how bored I've been recently."

"You were bored in Grenobles?"

"Well… yeah, actually. I had to make myself completely disappear to avoid any media attention, so I couldn't do anything interesting really. It worked though, no one found me."

"You did it all yourself? You're good. I was trying to track you for a week."

"What? Why?"

"I… finished my job and went to France. I was in Paris for four months, and I tried to find you, but… like you said, your plan worked."

"Hm. Well that's the problem with that kind of magic, it doesn't distinguish between people you want to see and people you don't, it just stops everyone from getting to you."

Suddenly Harry smiled brightly. "What?" Draco asked, catching Harry's smile.

"I'm just happy to be here. With you," Harry answered honestly, reaching across the table and giving Draco's hand a quick squeeze. Instead of allowing Harry to remove his hand, Draco interlaced their fingers and gave Harry an intense stare.

"Me too. When I think about how long I've wanted this, it seems so weird for it to be finally happening," Draco said, blushing slightly as he realised what he'd said.

"How long?" Harry asked softly.

"Five years. Or thereabouts. Since I switched to the light side."

"You didn't-"

"Switch for you? No. But that first night, at Headquarters…"

"Ok. Harry, Ron, Hermione," Remus Lupin began, standing in front of the third meeting of the Order of the Phoenix since Dumbledore had died, "You are now officially members of the Order of the Phoenix. Remember to uphold your duty to protect and serve all that is good in the world. And now, if you would be so kind, Molly." Remus indicated the door. Sighing, Molly Weasley rose from her seat and went to the door.

"_I must ask you to try and remain calm," Remus said warningly to the three new members as Molly opened the door and Snape stepped through, followed by Draco Malfoy._

"_WHAT IS **HE** DOING HERE?" Harry shouted furiously, gesturing wildly towards the two newcomers. _

_Draco allowed his shoulders to slump. He'd thought that maybe… just maybe, he'd have a chance to prove himself before anyone began judging him. But he'd been foolish to think that._

"_Harry," Remus said calmly, "Draco has turned his back on the Dark side. He wishes to help you fight Voldemort."_

"_Of course he does," Harry snapped, "Voldemort murdered his parents. I meant **him**. The murderer." Harry said coldly, pointing at Snape._

"_I- I was bound by a Wizard's Oath. I… had no choice, it was… I…"_

"_You should have died rather than betray the one man who trusted you. I was right not to trust you for all those years. And now, he's gone. And it's all your fault! He's gone!" Harry shouted hoarsely, turning towards the door. "I'm leaving," he said._

"_Harry, as a member you may not leave if I request your presence," Remus reminded him gently. Silently, but with a scowl, Harry took a seat closest to the door._

"_Now, if there are no other questions-"_

"_Wait just a minute!" Ron said hotly, standing abruptly. How is it that we all just immediately trust _Malfoy_?" he continued, spitting the name as if it was a foul taste in his mouth._

"_I believe that Draco is trustworthy," Remus said simply._

"_But under the law of the Order, we must take a vote before he's allowed to join." Ron retorted, scowling at Draco._

_Remus sighed, knowing that Ron was right. "All opposed to allowing Draco to join the Order, please send a red bubble into the centre of the room on the count of three. All in favour, a green bubble. Ready? One, two, three." Remus counted. _

_There were only four green bubbles in the centre of the room, and Ron, looking at the sea of red before him, grinned triumphantly. But, as he opened his mouth to speak-_

"_I can overrule that," Harry said quietly, from his chair by the door._

_Everyone looked at him in surprise. Draco's head snapped up from his dejected position and his eyes widened slightly in shock. _

"_Did you not just place me in a position of power, Remus?" Harry questioned, not waiting for an answer. "I believe you placed me in charge of the plan of attack?" Remus nodded, suddenly understanding where this was heading. "Then," Harry said, still in the same quiet tone, "if Remus and I both agree that Draco is trustworthy, our combined vote overrules the rest of the Order." This being said, everyone in the room fell quiet, and Harry took it as his cue to leave. He made his way to his room._

_Draco found him half an hour later._

"_Why did you do that?" he asked, staring at Harry who was lying on his bed, facing the doorway that Draco stood in._

"_I always believed in you," Harry said simply, rolling over to face away from Draco, indicating that the conversation was over. Draco noticed the shine of tears on Harry's face, but said nothing, leaving as quietly as he came._

"That long?" Harry said, picking up his coffee and draining it. "Geez, Draco, that's… deep."

"Well, it's not like I liked you straight away, but… if there was one crucial moment, that was it." Harry was flattered. He hadn't realised that his trust in Draco had meant so much to the other boy.

"Mine, was… you're going to laugh at this. It was that time when you hexed Ron into a giant spider."

"No, really? I thought you were angry! You didn't talk to me for… actually not until after the war, really. Remember? You looked at me, and your eyes went all wide and-oh. Right."

"I can't BELIEVE you have the nerve to parade the fact that you're gay. You're a member of the Order! You're meant to be respectable!" Ron shouted, drawing his wand and pointing it threateningly at Draco

"_Oh, and gay is not respectable, is that right, Weasley? I'll have you know, some of the most respected wizards are gay!" Draco yelled back, brandishing his wand also._

"_Oh yeah? Like who?" Ron said challengingly, stepping towards Draco._

"_Fudge, for one."_

"_Like he's respectable," Ron scoffed._

"_Fine. Professor Flitwick, Ollivander…"_

"_I don't care! It's not about who else is gay!"_

"_Oh yeah? Well what about… Harry!"_

_At this point, Harry, who had been advancing slowly on the situation, hoping to calm the two boys down, stopped short, shocked and a little angered that Draco had betrayed his secret._

"_How dare you! Harry's not gay! Ugh, that's disgusting. You're a foul, Voldemort-loving FAGGOT!" Ron shouted, raising his wand to hex Draco. _

_But Draco was too quick. Before Ron had opened his mouth, there was a burst of light and a loud pop and where Ron had been standing, there was now a large spider._

"_He's not going to like that," Harry said softly, making Draco turn around to face Harry. _

_Harry's eyes widened suddenly; Draco's face was flushed with anger, and a bit of self-righteousness, and he was breathing quickly and heavily. His eyes were also wide, and he had the sense to look a bit guilty._

"_Harry, I'm sorry I said that, I… it's just… I was… I mean," Draco finished lamely, looking away. Harry, finding his senses again after losing eye contact with Draco, turned abruptly and left without a word._

"Oh. _Right_," Draco said, suddenly understanding. "You liked me. Back then. But… that was three years ago! Why didn't you ever say anything? When you knew I was gay?"

"Oh sure, I knew. But just because I knew you were gay didn't mean you were automatically going to like me." Harry said reasonably.

"I beg to differ. You are, completely and utterly, irresistible."

"Uh… thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome," Draco said seriously, then gave in to giggles.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, scowling.

"I just noticed your most recent addition to the ice sculpture," Draco said, looking pointedly over Harry's shoulder at the ice sculpture, charmed not to melt. Ice Draco's face was now contorted in an expression of absolute ecstasy, and his hands were wound in Ice Harry's hair. "Very good," Draco commented. "I think we'll have to take that with us to Hogwarts. I assume you made it non-melting?"

"Of course," Harry said, inclining his head and giving Draco a cheeky grin, "it was my plan all along to take it to Hogwarts."

"So… you just told McGonagall we were together and she said we could share quarters? I'm sorry if that doesn't sound weird to you, Harry, but it freaks me out, just a bit." Draco looked around their new home with interest, paying particular attention to the bed and the shower. Harry noticed this, and grinned.

"Relax, Draco. Minerva's not as prude as she seems. Didn't you notice that from your time with the Order? No, I suppose you didn't. Let's go flying," Harry said abruptly, grabbing their brooms and heading for the door. Draco just shook his head, smiling slightly, and followed.

"Harry, don't freak out or anything, ok?" Draco asked as they were walking down to the quidditch pitch.

"Ok, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you ever thought about having children. You know, it's a bit more difficult to have children when you're gay."

"I know. For starters, aren't there only a few bloodlines that allow for male pregnancy?"

"Yeah, that's right. So do you ever think about it?"

"Sure. All the time."

"And?"

"And, I don't know. I want to be sure I'm with the right guy, first." Harry said, looking pointedly at Draco. Draco, who was looking ahead, heard the pointed tone in Harry's voice but did not notice the look. Consequently he quite misinterpreted the whole situation.

"Why are you asking? You're not pregnant are you? I know the Malfoys can carry."

"What? No, I'm… of course not," Draco said, looking straight at Harry, "I was just thinking about it, and I suppose I was just voicing my thoughts."

"Ok," Harry said, believing Draco. "Let's play."

"Harry," Draco said one morning just before they headed to breakfast at the Great Hall, stopping Harry from opening the door by grasping his hand.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry said, spinning around and leaning against the door, not removing his hand from Draco's and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"You… you know that I love you, right?"

"And?" Harry said, suddenly worried. He frowned slightly, showing his concern.

"Nothing, just wanted you to know," Draco said, releasing Harry's hand and turning away slightly to hide his hurt.

"Oh, good. I thought you were going to break up with me or something," Harry said, pulling Draco into a kiss. "I love you, too," he whispered as they pulled apart, brushing some hair from Draco's face tenderly.

"Break up with you? Straight after telling you that I'm in love with you? Now, Harry, I know you're crazy, but I didn't think-"

"I am _not_ crazy."

"Relax. It's partly your quirks that made me fall for you," Draco said honestly, leaning back in and kissing Harry in a way that made sure he knew how Draco felt about him.

If any of the staff noticed the identical huge smiles on both the flying and the defense professors' faces, they didn't mention anything. The students, however, were a different matter. They saw professor Potter leaning close into professor Malfoy, saw his eyes sparkle as he grinned at his colleague and saw his hand slip into professor Malfoy's ever so briefly under the table. They saw, and they talked.

Minerva McGonagall had just let out the twelfth student who had come into her office telling her that they felt it was 'their duty' to inform her that two of her professors were dating, and that they were both men. Minerva had thanked them politely and informed them that she knew perfectly well, thank you, and that she did not feel that their relationship or indeed their homosexuality had ever affected, or would ever affect, their teaching. She sighed, and looked to the wall for inspiration. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore, previous headmaster of Hogwarts and victim of the war, snoozed lightly and Minerva wondered what Albus would do. Suddenly she smiled as an incredibly bizarre and incredibly _Dumbledore_ idea came to her.

"We're having a _ball_? A _ball_. And it was Minerva's idea, you said? What is that woman up to?" Harry said over breakfast, eyeing Minerva, who was seated down the table, smiling contentedly to herself as she surveyed the Great Hall.

"Yes, but that's not all," Draco said, allowing a small frown to appear on his face.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry said, leaning closer to Draco and putting a hand on his back, ignoring the flurry of whispers this action provoked amongst the students.

"She – Gods that woman reminds me of Dumbledore – she asked me – us – to make some sort of… public display. She thinks the students will accept it more if they see that we aren't trying to hide anything."

"Ok," Harry said, wondering where Draco was heading with this.

"Ok! _Ok_! Harry, I don't see how this is ok!" Draco said, his voice getting slightly louder and significantly more high-pitched.

"Shh! Draco, the students are watching," Harry whispered, grabbing Draco by the arm and rising from his chair, leading him from the Great Hall and scowling at any students who dared to stare at them.

Safely in their shared rooms, Draco began to whinge. "Harry, why did you take me out of dinner? I'm _hungry_!"

"You were making a scene. Now why don't you sit down and tell me, calmly, why you're so moody all of a sudden. What's the big deal about the ball? We don't have to go if you don't want to." Harry said, reasonably.

"I – I'm sorry, Harry, I guess you're right. I'm making a big deal over nothing. It's just – I don't know, I guess I don't want to go public unless-"

"Unless what?" Harry asked, his tone sharper than he intended.

"Unless I feel sure about it. About us, I mean,"

"You mean you don't want people to know that we're together if you're not really sure if that's what you want?" Harry asked, voice softening. Draco, who had his eyes closed, could hear Harry's pain.

"No! Not at all. Harry," Draco said, opening his eyes and turning to Harry, "look at me. I love you. I'm absolutely sure I want to be with you. I'm surer of that than anything I've ever known. I just… don't know what you want," Draco finished, cringing at how pathetic he sounded.

"Marry me," Harry said suddenly, looking at Draco intensely and grasping both of his hands, intertwining his fingers with Harry's own.

"Harry – are you sure? I mean, you could have anyone… why me?"

"You've got to be joking. Draco, I love you. I _love_ you. I love _you_. What other reason do I need? I know you're the one for me. And, you said it yourself, you're absolutely sure you want to be with me. So? What else is there?"

"Harry, I-"

"Shhh. Je t'aime, Draco. Je t'ai aimé il y a longtemps. Depuis la guerre. Rend-moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Dis-moi que tu seras mon mari."

"Harry, when did you learn French?"

"Parle en français, mon amour. Je l'ai appris il y a six mois, quand je suis allé en France pour te chercher. Mais, donne-moi une reponse!"

"Idiote! Bien sûr, oui! Je t'aime," Draco said, grabbing Harry and pulling him into a fiery kiss. "Je t'aime," he whispered softly, burying his face in Harry's neck and bursting into tears.

"Draco, will you tell me what's wrong now? Why are you crying all of a sudden? Why have you been so moody?"

"Um… well, here's the thing. I'm kind of… having a baby."

"You're pregnant!" Harry shouted, leaping of the bed and grinning maniacally.

Draco, who had shut his eyes tightly as soon as Harry had yelled, could not see the look of pure joy on Harry's face and subsequently thought he was angry. "Look, Harry… it's not like there was anything I could do, by the time I found out it was to late to terminate-"

"Terminate? What the hell are you talking about? Draco, open your eyes, for god's sake! This is fantastic! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry asked, picking Draco up and spinning him around ecstatically.

"Because I wasn't sure how serious you were, and I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

"Draco, I'm so happy! We're going to have a family! Oh, this is so much more than I ever dreamed of. Thank you," Harry said, putting Draco down and hugging him tightly, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"Harry, I'm supposed to be the moody one here, you're supposed to be the strong one," Draco said, amusedly.

"Shut up. Prat."

"But you love me."

"That I do."

"Just as well," Draco said huffily, grinning when Harry whacked him on the back of the head. "Hey, watch it! I'm in a delicate condition now!"

"Once again: Prat."


End file.
